U.S. Patent Published Application No. 2008/0051608 discloses, as a process for producing an α-hydroxyketone compound by a coupling reaction of an aldehyde compound, a process using 1,3-disubstituted imidazolinium-2-carboxylate obtained by reacting an imidazolinium salt and carbon dioxide in the presence of a base as a catalyst.